Clarity
by Shine Bright - You are Unique
Summary: When Bella meets Edward her walls came tumbling down. He was a rising ruby star and she was just naive little 17 year old Bella. Edward at 25, never thought he would fall in love. But it was when his eyes met hers that his world came crumbling down and he knew she had to be his. FIRST real attempt at FF. AU. AH. M for Lemons and Language.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue:_**

People often ask: "How did you two meet? How old were you when you guys met? Oh that's a bit of an age gap isn't it? Do you think he's the one?"

And I often reply:

It started when my dad was his coach, he had a rising promise to play Rugby for the nation. Only he was 25 and I was 17 and honestly I think he's the one.

His name is Edward Cullen and without a doubt I am completely head over heels in love with him and I know he loves me too.

This isn't one of those cliché when boy meets girl. No this is our love story and I wouldn't have it any other way.

So lets start from the beginning shall we?

It all started on a cold winters evening…

* * *

><p>Sorry Guys I haven't been around. But great news I finally finished High School!<br>Just a light and bubbly story to play around with :)


	2. Chapter 1

_Here's Chapter 1!  
>The song for this chapter is If It's Love by Train<em>

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1:<em>**

_BPOV:_

My day had literally gone from bad to worse. Or so I thought. I live in a small town called Forks with my father, Charlie. He's a cop but he also is the coach of the local rugby club. It's been just the two of us for as long as I can remember.

I woke up late sleeping through my alarm and rushed to get dressed in my light blue skinny jeans, long sleeve white top, white high top converse and my olive parker. Great way to start the semester Bells, I thought as I sprinted out the door to get my bus with a piece of toast in my mouth. Being winter, it often rains and today was no exception. I pulled my backpack closer to me as I ran out of the rain onto the bus.

The bus ride to school was boring as music filled my ears and I stared out the window. That's when I saw him for the first time. Our eyes met and I felt as if I couldn't pull away. As the bus continued to move, I began to wonder what had come over me. Sure I had liked a few guys but no connection was as strong as whatever I had just felt.

School came and went with my subjects dragging out and lunch being full of gossip with what we did in the holidays with my friends. Mike once again tried to ask me out. I swear I even saw Jessica get a little jealous. There's 4 new kids in my grade this semester, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. They seem to keep to themselves but I have to admit they're all breathtakingly gorgeous and they knew it. Not in an arrogant kind of way but in a self-assuring way.

The rest of the day continued to drag out and bus ride home took its time. Getting off a few stops early I met Charlie at the local diner for an early dinner. He had text me earlier to say he wanted to meet up. As I walked into the diner, Charlie had already ordered our food and was waiting for me.

"Bells, the season has just begun and try outs start tonight for all ages. I need you to come with me tonight so you're not home alone" explained Charlie.

"Sure no worries" I replied.

Charlie tended to always take me everywhere with him. He was over protective in the sense but I didn't mind, especially with rugby. The rest of dinner was ate in a comfortable silence with the occasional question about each others days and what is in store for me at school. As my 18th birthday is coming up Charlie asked what I wanted to do and just like every other year I replied with a simple "nothing."

We continued from the diner to the ovals where there were boys and men everywhere. I took out a book and waved good bye to Charlie as I climbed up the stands to sit and read.

3 hours and one book later training was over. I made my way down to Charlie who was speaking to someone with bronze hair. That's when I realized who he was. His voice was low but gentle, he had the brightest green eyes that seemed to pierce into me. Everything stopped, as my heart skipped a beat and that's when I knew.

"Ah Bells there you are!" "Bella this is Edward Cullen, he's new to town, Edward this is my daughter Bella." Charlie said.

"An honor to meet you Bella" smiled Edward. But there was a look in his eyes as if he was confused about something.

"You too Edward" I squeaked out. Seriously Bells. That's all you've got. Great stammering idiot I thought as Charlie and I walked away.

One things for sure. I don't know who Edward is. But I'm definitely interested to know him better.

* * *

><p><em>So keep in mind a few things will be different such as school years etc but it's just so that it suits the story. This story is actually based on how I met my boyfriend. However he was my brothers trainer and we've been happily together for almost 2 years now.<em>

_Next update will be soon, either tomorrow or next week. Depends on everything happening in my life right now. Going through a rough patch_

_Thankyou for reading!_

_- Crystal x_


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry this chapters a little late! I've been in and out of doctors and hospitals trying to get answers and tests :(. So that's why this one is shorter.

The song for this chapter is "Somebody to You" by The Vamps xxx

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2:<em>**

_BPOV:_

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen. Our greeting kept replaying through my mind, over and over and over again. Could he be interested in me? I thought to myself.

Don't be stupid Bella, why would a 25 year old guy, as good looking as him want to be with someone like you.

Being that sexy surely had to be a sin. Everything about him made me feel at home, his smell, his looks, his smile, and when he shook my hand a swear I felt fireworks go off inside of me.

Looking at the alarm clock I soon realized that it was 2:00am and I had to be up in four hours. Snuggling into my blankets I slept.

BEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEP  
>Urgggghhhhhhhhhh I moaned, as I got up to get ready for school. Sleepily I plugged my phone into my iPod dock blaring Jessica Mauboy's "Can I Get a Moment" as I got into the shower.<p>

One thing many people didn't know is that I sing. I wouldn't say I'm overly great but hey it relaxed me. The song changed to Duke Dumont's "Need you 100%" as I washed out my strawberry smelling shampoo and applying my conditioner. The song just screamed my recently developed feelings; I guess you could call it? For Edward. Getting out of the shower I quickly dried my hair to let it fall naturally and dressed into black jeans, with my black high tops converse and my black long sleeve top layered light pink long sleeve top and my olive parker.I ran down stairs kissing Charlie on the forehead as I grabbed my toast and headed for the door.

"Oh kiddo, were going to the diner for dinner, I have a meeting with one of the players so they'll be eating with us." Charlie called out.

"No worries Dad see you then" I called back as I ran to get onto the bus.

Hmmm I wonder who will be joining us for dinner, and why is it so important I wondered as I sat down.

School came and passed with the usual girls fighting over boys, guys trying to get action behind buildings. The only real great thing that happened all day was the fact that it started to snow!

Jessica and Mike dropped me at the diner after school. I didn't mind being 45 minutes early; I just sat happily with my hot chocolate waiting for Charlie and the mystery person. Realising I had snowflakes in my hair the bell to the diner door rang and that's when I saw Charlie enter and you'll never guess who followed him in.

* * *

><p>So there you go.<br>Next chapter should be up next week sometime!

- Crystal


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**  
><em><span>BPOV:<span>_

Edward.

I felt the heat rise in my cheeks, as I was sure by now my face wash flushed bright red. Great I sighed; I should have known he meant Edward as Charlie exclaimed, "Bells there you are! Now you remember Edward don't you?"

I nodded meekly and muttered a quick hi.

As dinner was served I tuned out of Charlie and Edwards conversation. I ate in silence as I tired to figure out what was it about Edward that made me so drawn to him. Was it his eyes? Or his hair? His smell? As I studied him I soon realized that it was everything about him that invited me in, made me want to know more. He added a whole new dimension to mystery and I needed to find out exactly who he was.

My thoughts were quickly disrupted when Charlie told me to "Stop playing with my food"

Dinner quickly ended and I found myself once again shaking hands with Edward politely saying goodbye as Charlie went and settled the bill. But something was different this time. As I said goodbye I felt something fill my hand. I looked up questioningly at Edward and he just shook his head and said don't open it until you're alone. Nodding dumfounded my head snapped up when Charlie hollered to say we were leaving.

"So how do you like Edward?" Charlie asked as we got into the car.  
>"Yeah he seems um interesting" I quietly replied as Charlie went into a full conversation on how great Edward seems to be and his whole life story. Tuning out I closed my eyes and put my hand over whatever Edward had given me and thought… yeah…very interesting. I wonder what he was so certain about..<p>

Charlie woke me up when we had got home and I climbed up the stairs saying goodnight and went through my bed routine. I didn't even realize I fell asleep. Thinking back over the long day and the encounter with Edward I gasped as I realized the piece of paper. Opening the note there was one sentence on it.

_"__Patience is a virtue."_

__What does that even mean I wondered. Will something be happening soon? Questions filled my head as I snuggled up in my sheets when suddenly my phone vibrated. Squinting against the bright light that's when I saw it:

1 Facebook Notification.  
>Message from Edward Cullen.<br>"Hey beautiful are you still up?"

* * *

><p>Hey Guys, Sorry i haven't posted i had a lot of stuff going on over the holidays :| But guess what! I'm going to uni! Studying a Batchelor of Science Psychology. whoop whoop. If anyone wants to chat or add me on instagram just private message me as i'm always looking for a chat.<p>

I'm aiming to post once a week so people let me know what day an update should be :)

Make sure to review 

- Crystal :) xx


End file.
